


With Our Fingers Crossed

by canadiandraqula



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, its 3 am dont roast me, this is p bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: "If we have to say goodbye to the love we lostWe'll say this time's our last with out fingers crossed"





	With Our Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my btr buddy ffiongie <3 i had nothing to do at 1 AM so i wrote this ;) its pretty bad bc im bad but its bad like all my other fics okayy bye

Kendall glanced at the clock on the stove, reading 12:22 AM. Contemplating whether or not to grab his phone to call a friend over to keep company, he sipped from his glass of whisky. 

Was it a good idea? No. Was he going to do it anyway? Of course. Kendall slapped his forehead miserably. "Haha, God, what am I doing?" He internally screamed.

"Fuck it." He picked up the cell on his lap. "Here goes nothing."

Kendall clicked the icon in his contacts, calling up the number and placing it on speaker. There was a long ring before finally, he picked up. Out came a sleepy "Hello?" His heart was pounding heavily. Was it the alcohol making him feel this way?

"Logan... uhm.." Kendall's mouth felt dry. "Hm? Kendall, you should be asleep right now, why-"

"I, uh, know I said I wouldn't call but.. uh.. I don't want to be alone and uhh..." Kendall felt drowsy. "Is this.... a booty call?" He could feel Logan roll his eyes through the phone. "No... uh, I'm just... alone."

Logan sighed, "Do you want me to come over?" "Mhmm." Kendall took another swing of his drink. "I'll call an uber."

"Alright. Uh, wait for me then." Logan bit his lip. "Okay.." They both said goodbye and hung up. Kendall never fully realized how surprisingly well that call went, the sound of his heart over powering the slightest of noises in the dark and silent house.

He quickly ordered an uber to Logan's apartment. Kendall kind of wanted to take a quick nap before Logan got here but if he did, he wouldn't wake up.

Soon enough, there was a soft knock on the door. Kendall got up, staggering to the door. He opened it to see a sleepy Logan, dressed from head to toe in dark clothing. Kendall welcomes him in, taking a seat on the couch.

"So, how have things been?" Logan crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knee.

"It's been lonely. I want to say things are alright, but nothing is the same." Kendall grabbed the glass on the coffee table, taking another sip before setting it back down. "It's time to move on, Kendall. I understand that it's hard but it's going to be. There's nothing we can do."

Logan tried to look at anything else but the man right in front of him. Of course Kendall knew it was hard. He understood perfectly. "I miss talking to you, the warmth in the bed at night. What happened to us?" Kendall laid back into the sofa.

"The spark disappeared. I wanted to settle down and you wanted to keep moving forward with your life." Logan furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on the pot shelf above Kendall's bar. 

"I'm always willing to change for you. You will always know this."

"Can't this be our last night together? God I miss feeling you next to me.." It was all too exhilarating for both of them, the sounds of their heart filling the awkward silence.

"You're drunk Kendall. I think I should go home." Logan narrowed his eyes to the dark oak floors, reminiscing of their past relationship. Reluctantly, he agrees, uprising a smile from Kendall. 

Kendall scooted to Logan, hugging him tightly. They rocked in each other's arms. Logan almost felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"Hugging you like this brings back so many memories." 

"Haha, remember when we went to Disney and you almost broke your nose running up to Olaf?" Kendall laid his head upon Logan's shoulder. "Remember when we went to the zoo and you tried to coax the lion out of the cage?" 

Logan smiled, wishing for those once happy times to come back. "After this, are we going to talk to each other ever again?" Kendall asked with a hint of melancholy in his tone. Logan couldn't reply. How could he?

Kendall lifted his head, facing Logan. Their hot breaths mixed together, the smell of cheap whisky filling Logan's nose. They closed the distance, lips meeting in perfect unity. It felt almost like their first, fireworks bursting and sizzling in their stomachs. They pulled apart, "Will this be our last?" 

"Of course." They said with fingers crossed behind their backs.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: canadiandraqula  
> deviantart: canadiandraqul


End file.
